


First Kiss

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dessa vez, foi impossível desviar o olhar; a colisão fora forte demais para ser evitada. (escrita em novembro/2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Nada do que está descrito aqui aconteceu realmente, é tudo fruto da minha imaginação. Forma uma trilogia _of sorts_ com as fics O Dia Seguinte e Tonight, sendo essa a primeira parte.

Estavam os dois ali, na escuridão do terraço, perfeitamente sozinhos. 

A gravata listrada de preto, branco e azul de Sam sumira, provavelmente esquecida no bolso de um paletó que nunca mais seria encontrado; as mangas da camisa branca estavam arregaçadas apesar do frio, o cabelo era uma bagunça loira e desgrenhada, os olhos não encontravam descanso, lançando olhares desencontrados para todos os lados. Jules estava sentado no chão, as pernas cruzadas, e não se importava com isso; a menor das preocupações dele era o estado em que o terno estaria na manhã seguinte.

Estava nervoso, e todo esse nervosismo estava diretamente relacionado ao fato de Sam estar ali, estirado à sua frente, a cabeça apoiada no colo do francês.

\- Me lembre de nunca mais aceitar qualquer sugestão sua de qualquer tipo. Principalmente nas que dizem respeito a entretenimento, _Bianchi_.

Jules olha para baixo e faz uma careta. 

\- Não foi idéia minha, foi? - Ele dá de ombros, suspirando. Sam só chamava os outros pelo sobrenome quando estava irritado com alguma coisa. - Você sabe como são eventos de patrocinador. Teríamos que vir de qualquer forma.

\- Devíamos ter inventado uma desculpa. O pneu do carro furou. Esqueci meu celular no autódromo e tivemos que voltar lá buscar. Qualquer coisa.

\- Não achei que você estivesse odiando tanto o evento.

\- Não estou odiando o evento. Mesmo porque, a essa hora, o evento já acabou. Só sobraram os bêbados. E nós. - Sam continua, a voz sincera, chacoalhando a cabeça e descansando as mãos sobre o peito. - Poderia estar em outro lugar, por exemplo. Poderia estar fazendo outra coisa. Mas estou aqui...

E desandou ao monólogo, como era de costume.

Jules, por sua vez, tentava se concentrar, tentava encontrar um fio de pensamento ao qual pudesse se segurar e, com alguma sorte, fingir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo. Quem sabe, se fechasse os olhos e pensasse com afinco, reabriria os olhos e descobriria que aquela noite fora só um sonho, só um devaneio estúpido e sem sentido como tantos outros que sempre passaram despercebidos por sua mente. Nada mais do que um sonho, ele pensava. Nada mais do que o produto de um desejo confuso que hesitava em admitir que existia.

Abriu os olhos.

Sam ainda estava lá e continuava falando. Não que se surpreendesse com isso; Sam adorava falar, não importava onde ou com quem estivessem. Mas, naquela noite, falava e falava desenfreadamente, ainda mais do que o normal, atropelando palavras aqui e lá, mexendo os braços e as mãos na tentativa de pontuar o que dizia. E Jules não fazia nada a não ser ouvir tudo atentamente, mesmo porque sua atenção estava toda ali, naquele pequeno espaço, esparramada à sua frente. Estava se afundando mais e mais nas frases, nas sentenças, nas idéias, no sotaque carregado, nos pensamentos que insistiam em perturbá-lo. 

E, como se não bastasse, os olhares se esbarravam de vez em quando; nesses momentos, Jules só respirava fundo e esperava que a escuridão fosse suficiente para esconder as bochechas que coravam quase instantaneamente.

Os minutos passavam e Jules continuou ali, calado, as costas apoiadas na parede. A realização foi se fazendo transparente no ritmo da torrente de palavras do inglês, enquanto assistia, mesmerizado, o movimento dos lábios dele. Aquilo não era sonho, não iria acordar a qualquer momento, não conseguiria ignorar o que estava sentindo por muito mais tempo.

Talvez, o melhor seria realmente deixar se levar.

Então, Sam se aquietou por um momento. Parou de sorrir e olhou direto nos olhos do francês. Dessa vez, foi impossível desviar o olhar; a colisão fora forte demais para ser evitada. Eram duas fagulhas feitas prateadas pelas luzes pálidas do terraço, duas fagulhas prateadas que queimavam dentro muito mais do que qualquer pudor que ainda pudesse sentir. Tudo se carregou de algo quase elétrico, quase intoxicante, e Jules se sentiu pendurado no ar, prestes a cair naquele abismo sem volta.

\- Ei, Jules.

\- O que foi?

\- Lembra quando eu disse que ficava pensando nas coisas em que poderia estar fazendo ao invés de estar aqui?

\- O que tem?

\- Pensei nas coisas que você poderia estar fazendo, também. - Ele pausou, e então o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto. - E você poderia estar me beijando agora.

Trocaram outro olhar. Estavam igualmente impassíveis, estranhamente unidos naquele sentimento que de repente se desnudara justo ali, naquele momento, naquele lugar improvável. Jules correu os dedos pelos cabelos loiros dele, tocando seu rosto delicadamente, aproveitando cada momento enquanto caía lentamente precipício abaixo. 

Os lábios, enfim, se encontraram.

Não olharia para trás.


End file.
